1. Field of the Invention
The system of the present invention relates to glare paddles used along highways. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system of anti-glare panels positioned upon the median barrier of a highway, which incorporates a lighting system for assisting drivers in maneuvering through the area.
2. General Background
During the construction along highways, the highway industry utilizes several concepts in an effort to assist motorists in being guided along the highways where the construction is occurring. For example, when it is necessary that a detour is formed in the highway, where a highway is being worked upon, and, when the traffic must be rerouted around the detour and return onto the main highway, there are usually barriers which are positioned between the traffic moving in opposite directions. At night time, in order to prevent the lights from shining into the eyes of the ongoing traffic, a system of glare paddles are positioned atop the median barrier, so that glare from the ongoing merging traffic is eliminated. Such type paddle is owned by Hollis B. Rushing, which is patented under U.S. Pat. No. Des. 342,036, entitled, "Glare Panel". Utilizing a series of these glare paddles mounted onto the upper portion of a median barrier, establishes the anti-glare system, which is currently used. A second system is the use of an internally lighted tube that is placed directly on the hand rails or median barrier in order to guide the motorists through a curve or work zone area, which has a great deal of congestion and oncoming traffic. Therefore, although glare is apparently not eliminated in this particular lighting system, it does afford a guide for the driver to maneuver through the barrier system onto the main highway.
Of the two systems which are utilized, each of the systems suffer from shortcomings. For example, when utilizing the system of the glare paddles alone, in particularly in areas which are not lighted at all at night time, motorists have a difficult time recognizing the glare paddles and the median barrier as they are merging back onto the highway, which can create a dangerous situation. In the second concept where there are no glare paddles utilized, but simply a series of lights positioned on the barrier itself, the motorist still suffers from the possibility of facing directly into automobile lights from ongoing traffic which is merging, and of course, that would create the possibility of loss of proper site during night driving conditions.